Forbidden
by Mika Ride 2
Summary: Myka is a Weirn. Cassidy is a Hunter, The two are in love. They shouldn't be. This love s foridden among the Night World. Breaking such a law is punishable in only one way. Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my story for nightschool! I hope you all enjoy readig as much as I did writing it! ^^**

"Please show me your Night Pass." The Nightkeeper ordered. I pulled the  
small pass out of my jean pocket. The Nightkeeper waved me by. I manuevered my  
way through the crowded hallways of the Nightschool. Finally I found my locker.  
My Astral popped out of my backpack and looked up at me. "Hi, girl." I said. I  
handed my Astal an iced cookie. The ghost-like being devoured it in seconds. My  
first class for the day was Weirn studies. In case you didn't know, Weirns are a  
specific type of witch. We are born with a demon guardian- the Astral. It stays  
with teir Weirn for life and protect them and such. Me and my Astral are best  
friends to the end. I even named mine: Icy the Astal. Because she loves iced  
cookies, see.  
"Yo, Mika." I turned around swiftly. Cassidy stood behind me, a  
broad friendly smile on his face. Cassidy seemed to have grown taller than I had  
last seen him. He had spiky red hair and as many freckles on his face as there  
are stars in the sky. He adjusted his glasses carefully. I shut my locker and  
walked Cassidy to his class. Vampire Biology class, that is. This is strange  
because Cassidy is a human. The students in our school range from Vampires to  
Weirns to Demons to Werewolves to humans. Yes. Our school is quite different to  
any school you go to.  
"It's weird that you want to take a Vampire class. Why  
not take regular biology?" I asked, curious. Cassidy shrugged. "I'm a smart  
kid." He said. "I need some variety in my life, you know?" I chuckled. "Oh, I  
know. I have Mr. Roi for Weirn studies remember?" Cass nodded. "Yeah. That crazy  
old guy who accidentally blew up his lab during some spell? Yeah. I remember  
him."  
"He is a hazard to himself and other children. He definately picked the  
right job." Me and Cassidy laughed. We had been friends since we could walk.  
Ever since my dad left me, my mom and my sister, Cass was there to cheer me up.  
I never told him about it, though. I didn't want to upset him any more than it  
upset me. We stopped at his Vampre biology class. "See you later, okay?" He  
nodded. I gave him a little hug and he literally ducked into his class to keep  
from whacking his head on the door frame. I heard the warning bell in the  
background. _Shoot!_ I ran as fast as I could up two flights of stairs  
three hallways and one kid I accidentally knocked over. (He's fine.) I swung  
open the door and plopped into my chair. _BRIIING!_ Just in time. Mr. Roi  
was a man in his early forties or late thirties. He taught advanced Weirn  
studies here in the Nightschool. He can be a pretty cool guy... you know, if he  
doesn't set anybody on fire that is. Mr. Roi looked up from his book and took  
attendance.  
"Hey, you." A familiar voice called next to me. Having a Demon  
friend like Tabai had to be the best thing ever. Tabai was very popular and  
super-cute. she had long brown hair, red eyes and the best horns ever! She was  
also very talented. An amazing dancer and artist. "Alright, settle down class."  
Mr. Roi called to the class. "Today, we are going to learn the history of the  
Astral." Icy, as if on cue, popped out and spun around, then posed as if to say  
"That's me!"  
"Now, let's turn to chapter 5 in your spellbooks..."  
"What in  
the _heck_ do you think you're doing?" Cassidy froze, paying attention to  
his surroundings. years of intense training have taught him to always look up  
first. Up on top of a locker was Teresa. Her long dark hair in a braid and her  
brown eyes narrowed. "Um... going to my next class?" Cass offered. Reese leaped  
of the locker and stood in front of him, getting in his face. "Oh, stop playing  
dumb. You know what I mean. You're making friends with that Weirn girl, aren't  
you?" Cassidy gulped. How did she know? "Look, it's nothing to worry about.  
Mika's a good kid. She wouldn't hur-"  
"I _knew_ this was a bad idea!"  
Reese groaned, exasperated. "Teacher didn't send us to this puke-hole so you  
could become Prom King, Cass! We have a job to do!" Cass sighed. "Yes, Reese. I  
know that. Chill out. I'll keep my eye out for her. If anything seems  
threatening, I'll take care of it, okay?" Reese huffed and stormed off. "Don't  
try to be a lover boy!" She yelled. Cassidy shook his head. Classic Teresa.  
Always so hot-headed and tense. Well, she was a Hunter after all. So was he.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2, guys! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Not many things leave me in hopeless tears, but this certainly did. As soon as I stepped in, I could see a large crowd of students and some crime scene tape. A forensics team stormed into the school. I stood behind a Demon boy with bat-like wings. I tapped his shoulder. He turned around, his startlingly green eyes fixed on me. " Hey, um... What happened here?" I asked, nervous. He frowned slightly. " Someone got murdered. By a Hunter. " My breath caught in my throat. A Hunter? Here? Oh, no... The boy stood on his tippy-toes to see better. " Looks like the Hunter used Veres. That poison. I don't know the victim, though. It's a girl." I sucked in a breath of fear. Icy appeared to calm me down. "Hi, guys!" A peppy voice called out. I turned around. Cassidy had a big smile on his face. He obviously had no idea what was going on. " A Hunter killed someone today." I said grimly. " Shit." Cass muttered, the smile wiped off his face. A Weirn girl turned to us. "Hey, they're saying the killer is at this school." I gasped. Even better! Not only is there a killer on the loose, he's loose in our school! Hunters are supernatural beings that are neither human or of the Night World. Their initial goal is to kill Night Things, such as Werewolves, Vampires, Demons, and of course, cute little Weirns like me. "I wonder where Tabai could be. She loves a good mystery. She's like Shirley Holmes." Just then, I could see the Forensics team pick up a stretcher with the dead body on it. I wanted to catch a glimpse of the poor girl whose life was unfairly taken from her. Unfortunately, I caught a good look at her. The girl had curly brown hair and pink painted nails. That girl was none other than ... "_TABAI_!" I screamed. I ran to thhe stretcher and began to sob bitterly. Cassidy held me back as I tried to get my way to my best friend. My _dead_ best friend. "Cassidy, go away! I have tosave her!" Eventually, I gave up and slumped to my knees in defeat. I was overwhelmed with a grief I never knew existed. Tabai. My best friend. _DEAD. _I felt people patting my back, trying to cheer me up. But to tell you the truth, _nothing_ could make me feel better. Now that I know a Hunter killed my best friend.

* * *

Cassidy stormed into the Hunter's meeting room. There he found his clave: Teresa, Ten, and Jaq. Teacher was running some errands. That was perfect, because Cass was in the best mood to kick some tail. "Who did that?! At the school!" He demanded. Cass usually never yelled at anybody, but this was a different story. Everybody looked at him like he came in having a Glee moment. Ten gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about, Cass?" She asked. Oh, like she didn't know! "Some girl got killed today, and it was by a Hunter!" Teresa sat back and popped her knuckles like she really didn't care. "Was it your girlfriend, Mika?" she quipped. Cassidy felt his face turn red. "_No._ Mika isn't my girlfriend. What's it gonna take for you to grow up?" Reese just smirked. Cass looked on Jaq. Jaq was the quiet one of the group, but he was pretty deadly. Could he have... "Jaq." Cass said. Jaq held up his hands. "Yo. I don't kill unless I have to, okay?" Ten nodded. "Me too." Cass sighed in frustration. "Then who is the idiot that... "That would be me." A deep voice said. Cassidy winced. He knew that voice. "And I don't appreciate being called an idiot, either, Cassidy." Teacher pointed out. Cass bowed his head, embarrased. "Yes, sir."


End file.
